


How Much For The Night?

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Collars, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Edgeplay, F/M, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Humiliation, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Las Vegas, Manhandling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, POV First Person, Punishment, Restraints, Riding Crops, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Unsafe Sex, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: On vacation in Las Vegas a lady throws caution to the wind and agrees to spend the evening with a gentleman in his suite. Once there she realizes he has mistaken her for a hooker. Does she stay, leave or correct the misconception and try to salvage the night? After all what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, right?





	How Much For The Night?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is fantasy. In real life please use caution and always be safe. If I've missed any tags, please let me know. Thank you, as always, for reading. Feedback is always welcome but don't be mean. Thanks!!!

More often than not things fail to live up to our expectations. Whether it's the new make up palette you've been dying to try, the fresh hairstyle that is PERFECT for you, the fabulous vacation you've dreamt about for so long or simply the new promotional item at your favorite restaurant. Things disappoint because it's so hard for reality to live up to our fantastical imaginations. However, once in a blue moon somehow, somewhere, something squeeks through and exceeds all expectations and that is why we never give up and we continue to hope that it will happen again! This is a story about one of those times.....

Vegas, Las Vegas, specifically. Just hearing the name evokes such imagery and captures the potential for adventures great and small. Go big or go home. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. Yeah....there's a long colorful history of fortunes won and lost, as well as love. So often, nothing is as it seems and it's not called Sin City for nothing.

I've wanted to visit Vegas as long as I can remember. Images of neon lights glittering in the night sky and a friendly cowboy waiving intrigued me as a kid. It also intrigued me in no small part because it was bad, forbidden. Nothing good happened in THAT place! There was the drinking, the partying, the gambling, the prostitution, the strip clubs. I didn't fully understand most of it but I was fascinated and that did not diminish a single bit as I got older. Long story short, I finally made it! I gave in to temptation and I'm on day three of a seven day stay. So far, there's not been any disappointment and I'm having a ball.

I went to a show tonight and it's been fun to step outside my everyday life. I can be anyone I want while I'm here. It's not often I get to embrace the glitter, glam and excess of a night out like I can here. Odds are I'll never have occasion to wear this outfit again but I can't bring myself to regret the splurge. I fell in love with the emerald green satin halter top the moment I saw it. The fabric practically vibrates with life and looks as if your hand would come away smeared with color if you were to touch it. Jet black velvet pants compliment the top perfectly. The vibrant jewel tone combined with my pale skin and long dark hair leaves me feeling invincible. I typically would never wear a halter top without a cover up, with boobs as big as mine you gotta be careful to avoid the "working girl" look. Anyway, there's plenty more stare worthy ensembles than mine around here!

As the show lets out, I enjoy the people watching. There's certainly no shortage of interesting stories in this city. I wander into the attached casino and look around. I watch people win and lose. There's a young military guy on a winning streak and I thought for sure he was going to lose it all on that last hand but Lady Luck was on his side and he won BIG. He grabs me and twirls me around in excitement before sheepishly letting me go. He's a smart kid too as he decides to take his winnings and call it a night. As I'm enjoying his excitement, I lock eyes with a man across the table. He's dressed nicely in a deep navy blue suit with a crisp white shirt, open at the collar and a purple pocket square peeks over the edge of his breast pocket. Even sitting I can see the suit fits too well to be off the rack. He's a little older than me but fit and attractive in that naturally outdoorsy style. Not the manufactured way but the way that says he can take care of himself. The lines around his eyes are from squinting in the sun and the lighter blond streaks in his hair aren't from the salon. I nod hello and drop my eyes back to the current hand being played. It appears the excitement and luck left with the young soldier so I move along to see what else is going on. I see the well dressed gentleman again at the roulette table and he appears to be doing well for himself. He catches my eye and flashes a quick wink at me just as his number is called and he cashes out from the table. I play a few slots and while I don't hit big on anything, I'm not losing and that's enough to make me happy. I see the handsome blond a couple more times and must admit, there's something about the way he carries himself that I feel drawn to. 

I think it's time to go to the bar and order a drink. That's exactly what I do. I get comfortable at the bar as I try to decide on a course of action. The evening is still pretty young, so what's next? I try not to be a complete tourist and discreetly watch the play of the pretty people as they come and go. I feel someone sit beside me, which is a bit odd considering it's not crowded yet. A pleasantly deep voice says, "May I freshen your drink?" I turn from watching the passers by and take in the man next to me. It's the gentleman I kept seeing in the casino. Now what's he up to? He lets out a small bark of laughter and says, "Do I pass?" Fuuuuck.....I was staring. I feel myself flush and try to recover from my awkward moment. Before I can stammer out anything to make matters worse, he says, "I'm only teasing! No need to blush although it looks lovely on you." A fresh wave of color rolls through me as he boldly runs his index finger along my flushed cheek and down the side of my neck, causing me to shiver. He chuckles again saying under his breath, "Absolutely fascinating." Then louder for me to hear, "So do you have someone coming or are you looking for a date?" Hmm....he is very fit and what could it hurt? "No. I'm not waiting for anyone." As he tugs on one of my long curls, he leans close enough for only me to hear, "I have a suite here. Would you care to join me?" His warm breath against my cool skin sends another shiver through me as I gasp and throw caution to the wind, "I'd love to!" He smiles and I think what he says next is a bit odd but I suppose safety is paramount. He asks me if I need to check in and hands me his ID. Uuuhhh...okay? I snap a shot of it and fire it off to my best friend with a quick message. I drop my phone back into my purse and walk with James to the hotel elevators.

The elevator is surprisingly crowded but we snag a spot in the back corner. James is against the wall and I'm in front of him. He holds me by the hips and begins to lightly grind against my ass. I catch my breath and press back as discreetly as possible in the packed elevator. A few more people get off at the next floor but he still holds me tightly against him. The elevator finally empties. He swiftly turns so my back presses against the wall. He slips his hand inside my pants to cup my pussy through my damp panties. I'm shocked at his brazen behavior yet turned on beyond belief. The elevator stops and he smoothly straightens us both just as the doors slide open. I try to maintain my composure as we step off and he opens the door to his suite. 

We barely clear the door and he's slamming me against it as it latches. He cups my head to avoid injury but he's kissing me like he intends to crawl inside. I anchor my hands at his trim waist and simply hold on. His hands are everywhere. They are running through my hair, first holding me in place and then tightening their grip to adjust the angle he's kissing me at. I can't think clearly, my head is buzzing from his kisses. I'm panting as he leaves my mouth, moving to trace the shell of my ear with his tongue before closing around the edge of the lobe. Shivers course through me and I press closer and gasp his name, "Ahhh! Please, James!" He moans as he presses his hot mouth to my neck before biting down hard. I jerk violently at the desire shooting through me and dig my nails into his sides. He kisses my mouth again and I think I hear him say, "So responsive! You are certainly worth every penny." Before I can question him, he's flipped me around, pressing my front to the door, as he grinds his erection against my ass. I press back for more. He groans, "I don't care if it's extra. I want it all tonight. I don't care what is extra but I want to fuck this ass tonight. I want it all. I can cover it, baby. Understand?" Suddenly it's all becoming clear. He thinks I'm a hooker! Evidently an expensive one but the questions about waiting on "a date", asking if I need to check in, and the way he's treating me like property is now making sense.

I think we need to clarify what he means by, "I want it all." I press a hand to his chest to try for a moment of clarity but he smoothly shifts it so I'm gripping his hard cock through his suit pants. We both groan as my grip instinctively tightens, stroking, squeezing. He's so hard and so fucking thick. Paid or not, I want it inside me. I try again. "James, love, listen to me. I need to know what you have in mind when you say, 'I want it all.' What do you want, baby?" He seems to shake himself free of the moment and nods at me. "Perhaps it's best to show you." With that he puts an arm around me and leads me to the closed door of the bedroom. He pushes it open, flips the light on and motions for me to enter with a sweep of his arm. Suddenly, I can't breathe.

I try to process everything I see on the table top before me. There's a blindfold, a gag, cuffed restraints, strips of velvet cloth for restraints, silk scarves, nipple clamps, rope--silk, I think, a collar, drip candles, a lighter, a dildo, a butt plug, lube, a crop and a few other things I'd have to look at closer to identify. Holy hell! He has a virtual treasure chest of naughtiness spread out here. My mouth goes dry with want. Now the most important question of the evening. I have to clear my throat twice before I get the words out, "James? Would these be for you to use on me or for me to use on you?"

He steps into my space to hug me tightly from behind. Slipping a hand between my thighs to tease. I lean back into him as his arm crosses my shoulders, his open palm presses firmly against the column of my throat. "Most definitely to be used on you, my dear." I can't suppress the shudder that runs through me. I feel him laugh as he says, "Am I to take that as agreement? I need to hear you say it." I nod as I breathlessly say, "Yes. A thousand times, yes!" He laughs again, "Once will do. Now follow me." I do as he says and follow to where all of the goodies are laid out. I am so excited I can scarcely breathe. He runs his finger along the collar before picking it up. Funny how a simple strip of black leather can make my knees weak and blood rush. He has me lift my hair as he fastens the collar but it's too loose. He tightens it and this time it's perfect. It's weight and pressure solid enough to be a constant reminder that it's there but not so tight as to be dangerous. Simply a nice, snug, firm presence. He runs his finger along the edge as he leans in to kiss me. He nips at my top lip, then my bottom lip as he tugs at the back buckle, causing me to moan and pull against it, making it tighter. He notices and grins. "Ooooh, you are a naughty one, aren't you. I can see you are going to need a firm hand." It's all I can do to stay standing. I'm so far gone already and not a stitch of clothing has been removed.

He seems amused as we cover the obvious issues of limits and agree on the color system for safety. I am practically vibrating with excitement in anticipation of how this night will play out. Finally, all of the necessities are finished and he whistles through his teeth as he circles me. "Are you sure that you have no objections to anything you see on the table?" I shake my head, "No. No objections." Just agreeing to this, even knowing one word will stop everything, has me feeling more intoxicated than any cocktail ever has. 

He slips behind me, pressing our fully clothed bodies together. I close my eyes and sink into the spell he's weaving around me one possessive touch at a time. His hands slide across my hips, up my sides to palm my breasts through the slippery satin of my top. His touch starts softly enough before becoming firmer, more demanding. His grip tightens further until he's roughly cupping and squeezing as he pins me to him. I drop my head back to his shoulder which tightens the grip of the collar deliciously. His fingers find and sharply twist my nipples the same time he sinks his teeth into my bare shoulder. I don't know which way to go. Do I press into his touch or his bite? I cover his hands with mine to keep him there and press back into where he's now dropping sharp bites along my shoulder, "More, please!" He releases me to lower the zip on the side of my top, pulling it over my head and bearing my breasts. "No bra? So disappointing! What am I to think of you when you're running around without even basic undergarments on?" I didn't expect that and even knowing it's part of the game, I feel embarassed. I feel my cheeks flame, like I should apologize and I try to, "I'm sorry but the support is built into the top. No bra is needed." He shakes his head, "I suppose your profession suits you. If you're going to run around dressing like a whore, you might as well make a living. Although I find I like making you blush. So unexpected." 

Perhaps I should've corrected him about that assumption. I don't want him to think I've played him for a fool later, nobody likes to feel a fool. He stalks around me to go over to the table and I stop him with a hand on his arm, "James, there's been a bit of a misunderstanding...I'm really, truly not a 'professional'." He looks at me warily. Realization seems to dawn. He glances around before he looks back at me and it looks like he's about to apologize. Oh, hell, no! I am not about to give up all this night potentially holds. I crowd into his space, pushing him against the wall as I forcefully say, "Tell me you are NOT going to let that fuck up our fun, James!" He looks a little stunned but recovers quickly. "So, you still want to continue, truly?"

"Very much so. Truly!" I reply without hesitation. He looks thoughtful. He flips our positions and now I'm pressed face first against the wall, again. His voice cracks with authority through the stillness of the room, "I didn't say you could touch me. Looks like I'm going to have to teach you to know your place." I rest my forehead against the coolness of the wall as he quickly removes the rest of my clothing. Until I'm left in nothing but the black leather collar. I want to see what's going on but I dare not disobey again. I feel his body heat behind me and I stay still, barely breathing. "Turn around but stay against the wall." I do as I'm told. Gone is the sharply cut suit. He's removed everything except very snug black briefs and he looks incredible. He's fit in the way of someone who actually does physical work not just hanging out in a gym. I want to trace the swells, dips and curves with my fingers before my mouth follows after. My fingers itch to peel away the black briefs that are suddenly offensive because they hide what I want revealed most in this moment. 

He steps close and leans forward to gently kiss me. I sigh as I open my mouth, he presses his tongue boldly inside as he cups my jaw. His hand slips into my hair as his kiss becomes more and more forceful. My head is swimming. He's relentless as he plunders my mouth again and again. I close my eyes, whimper and submit further to his control. It's all I can do not to touch him. I press my hands against the wall and faintly wonder if he's testing me. The thought is fleeting as he leaves a hot trail of kisses down my jaw and across my neck. I twitch and shiver as he scrapes his nails lightly across my bare arms before cupping my breasts in his hands. I bite my lip in an effort to keep quiet but it's a lost fight when he lowers his head to take the tight bud of my nipple into his hot mouth. I can't help the gasp and exclamation as he clamps his teeth around it before suckling tightly. I arch into the feeling, seeking more. His fingers squeeze and roll the other nipple while his mouth is busily worrying at this one. He's saying something but I can't focus enough for it to register. His hands grip my face and he repeats himself, "I said to get on the bed. I don't like repeating myself. See that I don't have to again." I hurry to obey. As I go to crawl up the bed, he stops me. "STOP! Stay right like that." I freeze near the middle of the bed on all fours. I can hear him messing around at the table and what I wouldn't give to see what he's up to!

It's not long until he's back. A warm callused hand caresses my hip for only a moment before slipping across the back of my leg and deeper between my parted thighs. I moan and rock back to meet his fingers as they brush my pussy. He teases, he pets, he slips lightly across my wet lips but gives me no relief. I push back more only to earn a sharp spank. "Be still. You'll be happy with what I give or suffer the consequences. Nobody likes a greedy bitch." I gasp and whip my head to look at him. He removes himself from me and goes back to the table. It's only a moment before he returns this time. I see what he has in his hands and I'm both excited and nervous. "Be good for me and close your eyes." I do. I feel him slip the blindfold across my eyes and secure it. He knows what he's doing because I can't see even a sliver of light. Pure velvety darkness has replaced sight and I find myself listening harder for any clue as to what will happen next. There's no gentle tease this time. He plunges his fingers deep into my pussy, filling me up and if I weren't so wet, I know it would be painful. Instead I feel amazingly full. He hammers into me hard and fast. It rides that fine line between pleasure and pain. I love it and lose myself for a moment, pushing back onto his hand in an effort to get more. With that one simple motion, he's gone, leaving me empty and aching. I hold where I'm at and try to figure out what is going on.

"What did I just tell you not five minutes ago?" the disappointment weighs heavy in his voice along with a warm thread of anger. "Well? Answer me!"

"You said not to be greedy or there would be consequences." I try to sound repentant. While I am sorry for disobeying, I'm tingling all over in anticipation of what the consequences will be.

"Incredible that you know exactly what my expectations are yet you choose to ignore them. Willful disobedience will not be tolerated." I feel the bed shift as he moves, something trails up my side, across my shoulders....what is it? Turns out I don't have to wonder very long. As quickly as it's gone, it's back in a stinging crack across my ass. He lands three more in quick succession, never in the same spot. The sting fades quickly leaving my butt warm as I focus on staying still and not begging for more. He chuckles as he runs his hand over my warm bottom. "Mmm...a little color looks good on you." I feel him move again and the crop leaves a sharp sting across my thighs. "Spread your legs wider and drop to your elbows. Head down, ass up. Quickly!" He punctuates his urgency with another strike. It takes a second to register but I do as instructed. I'm panting in anticipation even as I feel a blush roll through me at my thoroughly displayed and wanton position.

He's not told me I have to be quiet and I can't help the moan that rolls out of me. "You like this, baby? Ohhh....I'm just getting started." The crop lands on the tender skin where the cheek of my ass meets my thigh and it's the sweetest sting yet. I push back without thinking and receive two more across each side of my ass. Everything has narrowed down to trying to figure out where the next strike will land. I jerk when I feel his fingers easily slipping inside my exposed pussy. "You should see yourself. Spread open and completely exposed. Begging for it like the desperate little whore you are at heart. Always needing something, anything in your greedy cunt." I bury my burning face in the duvet but can't deny what he says. He removes his fingers with a wet sound and circles my asshole. The slick from my pussy easing the way for his finger. I cry out as I try not to push back, try to be still. All I get in return is a dark chuckle as he pulls away from me. I can't help the mewl of disappointment that slips free.

Without warning he cracks the crop down sharply across my ass before landing a stinging slap of the tongue flush against my exposed pussy. Without warning my orgasm crashes through me as I desperately try to ride it out while staying in position. Strong hands grasp my hips and I go from empty to crammed full of his large, thick cock in a second. The ride is hard and sharp. Each slam of his hips brings a fresh sting from the crop marks on my ass and thighs. I brace as much as I'm able in this vulnerable position but all I can really do is take it and I do so joyfully, revelling in how roughly he uses my body. Suddenly he pulls out and is manhandling me onto my back. The movement is disorienting and my head spins as I have no way to gauge what to expect. My breasts are being roughly squeezed and pulled, nipples twisted, pinched and abused. I can't hold back my cries as it feels so good. I don't want him to stop. I tangle my hands in the sheets and it makes me feel a bit more stable. I didn't expect having my eyes covered to be so disorienting.

Again, he pulls away leaving me alone and wondering what is going on. I don't dare ask. I strain to hear any sound that might give me a clue. I hear a rustling and soft exclamation of, "There it is!" I think back to everything I saw on the table and I'm dizzzy with anticipation and want. I feel the bed shift a bit and slick fingers fill my ass again before slipping away. There's something wide and firm pressing against my rear entrance, seeking to enter me. "Relax, just open up and take it." With that last bit of pressure my ass is filled. It's overwhelming and perfect. He's talking again and I try to focus on his words, "Here we go...I've got something else for you. Now hold still." I hear a chain rattle just before I feel the clamp bite down on my nipple. I buck against the pain as much as I can but it does no good. It's sharp and immediate, sending a delicious throb right to my pussy. That's when he applies the second clamp to the other side. I cry out and thrash against him. A tight grip on my throat and tug on the chain between the clamps, along with, "Stop it! NOW!" has me fighting everything within me and desperately trying to obey his command. My body is overwhelmed with a barrage of sensations. I'm dizzy with his grip on my throat, the clamps, the plug filling my ass. I can't stop begging but in a flash he's resolved that issue too as he straddles my shoulders and says, "Open your mouth." I do and he presses his cock past my lips. The angle doesn't allow for deep thrusts but it succeeds in shuting me up. I try to ignore my body and focus on licking and sucking his cock before he moves away then forward again. I feel his balls brush against my lips, "Come on. Take what you're given." I suck first one and then the other into my mouth, gently sucking and licking as best as I can from where I lie.

He eventually backs off and leaves me on the bed without a word. I don't know where he went or what he's doing. I don't hear anything and all I can do is wait. I know my sense of time is all fucked up so I try to be patient and stay calm. I focus on the sensations filling me and think about the potential for what is yet to come. My body tightens even more in excitement and anticipation. "Miss me?" is suddenly whispered hotly into my ear. I was thinking so hard I didn't feel him move next to me. I nuzzle against where he's softly mouthing along my neck and ear. I don't know what to expect from one moment to the next but my body craves more of what he has to give whether it be harsh or soft.

He continues kissing and nibbling on my neck and I'm soon lost in the intense pleasure it brings. He slips his fingers inside me. It's a tight fit with the plug filling my ass. He sucks and bites more intently at my neck, rapidly driving me to the edge of climax before pulling away again, leaving me empty and shaking. His voice is a complete contrast to the chaos raging inside me. Soothing and low, "Breath through it. Calm down. Just relax and let it go. You aren't cumming any time soon so just let it fade away." He tugs the chain holding the clamps firmly before twisting it to increase the tension. He swallows my cry with a slow deep kiss before leaving me alone, again. 

It doesn't seem very long this time before he's back. He teases my abused nipples with little flicks and pulls. I'm on fire and yet trying my best to relax. He gives no warning as he removes both clamps at the same time. Relaxing is blown away as the blood rushes back into my nipples and this time I do scream. His mouth covers one and he softly suckles the tender flesh. He pulls away and blows cool air on the moist skin. It puckers in response and the pain of the contraction is sharp. I'm panting and trying to regain some sense of control when I feel a shift. "Hold your tits together. Hold them tight." It feels like James is straddling my chest. I quickly do as I'm told. Is he going to fuck my tits? I hear the flick of a lighter. What the hell is he doing? 

When the first drop of wax hits, I flinch more from shock than anything else. He must be holding the candle pretty high for the wax to cool that much. The next drops come from much closer but the bite fades quickly. When a splash hits directly onto my tender nipple. I can't keep from crying out, "James! Ow! It hurts!" Right then a stream of wax drips a path to my other nipple, completely coating the sensitive bud. Drop after drop. Stream after stream until James decides he's done. I lie there desperately trying to catch my breath when I feel a tight pull then a sting. "What the fuck?" James' tongue fills my mouth in an all consuming kiss. I eagerly return his kiss as he peels the dried wax from my skin one stinging piece at a time. By the time he's finished I'm panting into his mouth more than kissing him and squirming against the bed. "Please, James!"

"Mmm...look at you all needy and desperate." His tone is chastising and judgy, "It doesn't look like you're learning any patience. Still begging to be fucked." I find I'm suddenly forced deeper into the matress, a tight hand around my throat as he firmly works my clit. I'm quickly spiraling back towards my climax and his tight grip escalates it even more. "C'mon, c'mon...so close. You're almost there."

"Almost, James!" I feel everything in me tighten, one more touch and I'll be golden and then he pulls away. "NO!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?" comes flying out of my mouth before I can stop it. Once it registers, I don't even care if it gets me in trouble. I am so pissed. I hear James, "Settle down. I told you I wasn't letting you cum anytime soon." I'm trying to regain control of my breathing and figure out why I'm so angry when I truly love the denial and the edge it brings. I try to get my head back in the game. I take a couple deep breaths and I hear, "What's your color?" I'm not sure how steady my voice will be so I take another breath. He asks again and finally I reply, "Green." I sound petulant even to myself. He chuckles as he cuddles me to his side and rests my head on his chest. I'm surprised but take the moment to relax against him and continue trying to get back on track as he smooths back my hair and keeps playing with it, probably hoping it'll soothe my temper. Dammit, it's working. I relax into the soft touches and find myself feeling silly for being so upset. "I'm sorry for being a bitch." This brings another rumble of laughter. "That's alright. You'll pay for it and more than that, you're going to love it."

I groan in frustration as he pushes me to my back and slips his cock inside my pussy. After a few solid thrusts, he pulls out and leaves the bed. I hear him messing around at the table of goodies. I struggle to lie there patiently and wait without complaint. When he returns, he takes my left wrist and secures it in one of the leather cuffs before doing the same to the right. "Raise your hips." I do so with a moan as the plug in my ass shifts deliciously causing me to squirm on the bed. Once settled he takes ahold of my wrists, raises them above my head and secures them to the headboard. He then presses against the base of the plug inside me and rocks it a few times before he says, "Relax and let me have my way....relax." I do as I'm told and feel him tug and pull it out. I cry out at the loss but he doesn't leave me empty. I feel him press his cock against my ass just before he plunges in to the root. I can't help the filthy moan that spills out of my mouth at the sudden deep penetration. He's only still a moment before he sets a hard driving pace. He backs off a bit and I feel him pressing something against my pussy. I'm confused for about a second before he stuffs me full of the dildo I saw earlier. He doesn't miss a beat as he resumes the same forceful thrusts as before; they have me tugging on my wrists and begging for more, more, more. Even knowing he probably won't let me cum I can't help but embrace the escalation of pleasure. I'm stretched so full and the hard driving rhythm is all consuming.

"You should see yourself. Blindfolded, restrained, cunt and ass both crammed full yet you want more? Fuck! You're the perfect dirty little whore. Even more so because you want it simply because you love it." I can't deny any of it. I do love it, every level of it. He begins fucking deep, two or three thrusts before pulling completely out only to push right back in. The pleasure of the repetitive penetration is driving me absolutely mad. All I can think about is cumming. With my eyes covered there is no distraction to focus on. There's only a bombardment of sensations coursing through me settling in my pussy and ass. "Please, please let me cum. Please, I'll do anything, James, please?"

"You're already doing anything I want just like a proper slut should. So take it and maybe I'll let you cum when I'm done with you." I jerk on the cuffs but they're secure and I'm not going anywhere. James' bruising thrusts fall out of rhythm. He pounds into me a few more times before holding deep and cumming long and hard. I'm helpless to do anything but take it and while I love the rough treatment and denial I'm about at my limit. I'm teetering on that fine line between a mind melting climax/experience and complete meltdown of frustration/ruined orgasm. I try to calm myself.

I'm left so wonderfully full as he rests to catch his breath while still inside me. I want to cum like this, pussy and ass blissfully filled but I dare not ask. I feel James shift as he touches my cheek and gently kisses me.

I can't contol the whimper that slides out but I am so desperate for release I don't care. He reaches and removes the blindfold. I blink, adjusting to the softly lit room before looking at him. He simply says, "O'kay?" It's embarrassing how badly I want his permission to climax. All I can get out is a very soft, "Please?" He slips out of me eliciting another whimper but I manage to resist making any demands. Fuck, all I can think is how difficult it is to be good and it better pay off! He lies beside me as he toys with the dildo, watching me reaction. I rock down as much as I can and it's not enough. He pulls it out before quickly sinking it into my ass and filling my pussy with his fingers. Yes! I close my eyes, dropping my head back onto the pillow. "There you go. Happier now that you're nice and full again, aren't you?"

"Yes. So happy! So fucking incredible!" I manage to reply as I press against his constantly moving hand as much as I can. I feel my orgasm beginning to build once more and pray he lets me cum. He fiercely kisses me, shoving his tongue deeply into my mouth as if proving who's in charge, like there was ever any doubt. Nonetheless, it makes me melt a little more. I let him do as he pleases and I ride it out. Gladly and greedily accepting all he gives. He begins teasing my aching clit as he keeps me full and the pleasure is immediate and sharp. "I had my doubts for a bit but I see you can obey when you want to and that gets rewarded." He moves faster, harder within and against me, "You may cum whenever you're ready." If I weren't so tense, I would sag with relief but as it is, I'm too close to relax. "C'mon...you've been chasing it all night. Give it up to me!" as he sucks hard on my tender nipple and sinks his teeth into my breast. It's exactly what I needed to shove me crashing into my climax. I feel every part of me tighten before shattering. My body bucks against his fingers filling me, the clench of his teeth, the toy in my ass, all increasing my pleasure immeasurably. My whole body convulses, overwhelmed by how good it is and how it feels like it might never stop. I hear James speaking but it's just noise as I begin to tremble, crying out again at the wash of pleasure spilling back over me.

I vaguely register the toy being removed, my arms being released and him rubbing them to help stimulate the blood flow. Then he's pulling me close, talking in a low soothing tone but none of it's really registering. I just know I feel amazing and the real world will intrude soon enough. I find myself looking up into clear blue eyes, "Hey." I say. He shakes as he laughs,"Yeah...hey! You gonna be alright?"

"My ass is a bit tender all the way around but otherwise I'm golden. You?" Cue more laughter, "After all of THAT, you are asking me if I'm alright?" I blink up at him, grinning, "Well, be like that. Just didn't want to be rude." I squeak as he captures me with another kiss and presses our bodies even closer together. The kiss is long, soft, deep and has me wiggling against him and moaning. He slips his fingers inside me as he firmly rubs my oversensitive clit causing my hips to try and jerk away. He doesn't allow it. He presses into me tightly so I can't escape. He forcefully works me through the hypersensitivity and I find myself racing at breakneck speed towards cumming again. It's happening so fast I can barely breathe. He whispers hotly in my ear, "That's it. Give it to me again. I want you to cum because it's what I want. Be a good little whore and do as your told." With those words ringing in my ear, he roughly flicks my clit and I explode all over again. I fall limp, shivering, shaking and panting, blissfully exhausted. I feel him dropping tender little kisses across my cheek and shoulder as he gently brushes back my hair. I manage to mutter, "NOW you're gentle?" but it lacks my usual sarcasm. I receive an amused, "As if gentle is really what you wanted. Who are you trying to fool?" The man does have a point.

I make a quick assessment and figure I can probably get up without falling on my face or walking into a wall. I begin to get up when he snags my wrist, "What do you think are you doing?" I smile and shiver at the warm kiss he places on my wrist, "If possible, I'm going to find my clothes so I can let you enjoy the rest of your night in peace." 

He frowns. I like it better when he's smiling. I lean in and press a quick hard kiss to his mouth, "Quit frowning." He shakes himself a little before saying with a devious grin, "But I thought I asked for the night. I do remember saying that I wanted 'everything' and I can't imagine that not taking all night." My worries about overstaying my welcome evaporate. I can't help but laugh as I scoot back into his space. As I curl up against him he kisses my neck hotly and reality begins to fade away as I reply, "I don't know what you have in mind but I'm all in!"


End file.
